Un nouveau gardien, une nouvelle menace
by LoverBooks7
Summary: L'homme de la lune a choisi un nouveau gardien. Elle se trouve à être peu collaboratrice, alors qu'une nouvelle menace se pointe, Tara, l'esprit des animaux, devra laisser sa vieille rancune de côté et combattre pour sauver les enfants en danger. Résumé Boff, l'histoire est mieux, venez voir :) Couples: Jack/ OOC, Tooth/OOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je volais, libre et fière. Au dessous de moi, des villes illuminées se succédaient à une vitesse folle. Mes longs cheveux roux volaient, fouettant mon visage pâle. Je venais à peine d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde et j'en étais déjà tombée amoureuse. Lentement, je perdis de l'altitude, changeant progressivement de forme. D'humain à faucon, puis colibri, pour devenir renard roux en touchant le sol. Mon regard fût attiré par un rocher noir qui trônait en maître au centre de la clairière en fleurs où je m'étais posée. Calmement, je m'y rendis, sautillant sur mes petites pattes blanches. Arrivée, je m'assois, ma longue queue battant l'air derrière moi, mon museau frémissant aux effluves précise que me portait le vent. Rose, menthe, tulipe, muguet, lilas… D'innombrables odeurs à analyser. Sans le moindre effort, mon corps s'allongea et dans une gerbe d'étincelles dorées je redevins femme. Étrangement, je n'étais pas nue, mais bien recouverte de la même robe qu'à mon réveil. J'étais parée d'une robe à corsage blanche dotée de nombreux volants qui ne cessaient de changer d'interprétation. Elle semblait vivante. Des loups qui courent sur ma poitrine, des papillons qui remontent le long de ma jambe gauche, des jaguars qui donnent la chasse à de flamboyants paons sur mon ventre… Puis ils sont remplacés par des chatons joueurs en quête de balles de laine. Les animaux défilent sans aucune logique sur le tissu, ce qui me fait rire, tant de surprise que de bien-être. Ma voix m'étonne. Elle est limpide comme celle où se baigne le saumon et fraîche comme les feuilles où se dissimule le python. Splendide. Soudain, je réalise la vie qui grouille autour de moi. Des bêtes sortent de l'orée des arbres, attirés par ma présence. Des lapins blancs viennent se frotter contre moi, suivis de près par les autres animaux. Je suis émerveillée, comme une enfant. Un geai bleu courageux se pose dans mes cheveux flamboyants, ce qui me fait rire doucement. Et puis le choc. Je les entends. Et je les comprends. Sans en être consciente, je laisse échapper un cri de surprise. Je me sens dévisagée, des centaines de regards inquiets posés sur mon corps svelte.

Excusez-moi, souriais-je légèrement

Plein de langues distinctes me parviennent. Je les comprends toutes, à mon grand bonheur. Mais elles me donnent l'une de ses migraines…

Stop! C'est bon, merci. Un à la fois, demandais-je en me massant les tempes, un peu hébétée.

Un petit cardinal rouge décolla et vint se poser dans le creux de mes mains jointes. Il ne posa qu'une seule question.

Qui es-tu?


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci à mes 2 reviews! Désolée que sa aie pris tant de temps pour la suite, sa sera moins long a partir de maintenant

Chapitre 1

Une centaine d'années plus tard, le soleil se levait, toujours au rendez-vous dans cette même clairière. Il éblouissait les fleurs et la vie de ce lieu, les embrassant de ses bras dorés. La fine couche de givre de cette période de l'année rendait le spectacle d'autant plus magnifique. Sur le même rocher, la même tête flamboyante trônait, réveillée en douceur par les rayons bienveillants qui caressaient en une promesse d'éternité son visage parfait. Ses yeux d'argent s'ouvrirent.

PDV Tara

J'ai rêvé au jour de ma naissance, encore. Je ne sais pas si j'ai trouvé une réponse à la question de Rampam. Tout ce que je sais, c'est l'homme de la lune qui me l'a dit. Je suis Tara, l'esprit protecteur des animaux. Je veille à leur migration, leur naissance, même leur mort, quand l'heure est venue. Tous ne pensent que la nature à son cycle bien défini, sans fin, impossible à briser. C'est moi qui suis derrière tout cela, et je dois avouer que malgré le plaisir que sa me procure, c'est éreintant. Éreintant et frustrant. Personne ne reconnait mon travail! Sa en vient… au moins, très irritant. Mais au fil des années, j'ai accepté l'ignorance du monde, et j'ai commencé à vivre ma vie d'immortelle amère. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jack. L'esprit de l'amusement, me direz-vous. Je suis bien d'accord. Au début, je n'éprouvais qu'un profond mépris pour le garçon de glace avec qui j'avais eu une collision dans les airs. Lui, avait la chance d'être reconnu au moins. Puis, je l'ai vu, un soir, dans son village préféré, Burgess. Il se tenait au plein centre de la grande place, recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme un petit garçon perdu. Un premier passant, le traversa. Puis un deuxième. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me décide à aller l'aider, sauver cette âme esseulée si semblable à la mienne. Nous sommes devenus inséparables, comme si l'homme de la lune lui-même avait souhaité notre rapprochement. Nous étions pareils, et si différents à la fois. Oubliés des mondes, rejetés par tous. Mais un jour de solstice d'hiver comme celui-ci…tout a changé.

-FLASHBACK-

-Jack!

-Tara!

Les deux jeunes immortels se sautèrent dans les bras, heureux de se retrouver après de longs mois de séparation. La rousse recula, un peu mal à l'aise de s'être abandonnée ainsi dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux argentés amicalement, en riant un peu

-Où étais-tu passé Jacky? J'ai demandé au vent d'hiver, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire!

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci…, commença-t-il, n'osant pas la regarder, en enlevant doucement sa main.

-Je sais, avec l'esprit de l'été qui a tout fait fondre au Canada… Franchement, je ne sais pas comment mes animaux vont réagir à…., coupa-t-elle. Il l'interrompit à son tour

-Ce n'est pas cela… Je suis… Devenu gardien, finit-il en un soupir, quêtant l'émotion sur le beau visage en face de lui

La jeune femme cessa de respirer, tout simplement. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Elle était heureuse pour son ami, bien-sûr. Mais elle était furieuse qu'il l'abandonne de la sorte. Ils avaient dit : Pour toujours. Toujours ensemble. Et là, il l'abandonne, pour aller rejoindre ses légendes adulées par tous et la laisser seule, dans l'ombre, encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. L'esprit laissa échapper un soupir triste. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait, il le savait très bien. La maîtresse des animaux sentit le sous-bois s'agiter et ses yeux reflétèrent une vague de panique. Le garçon gelé comprit instantanément. Il était en danger. Les bêtes, sentant que le désarroi de leur chef était dû au jeune homme n'avaient qu'une envie : se ruer sur lui et le réduire en charpie. Il sentit son amie se contracter, un masque de douleur se peignant sur son visage. Elle n'eût que la force de crier :

-Va-t'en Jack!

Avant de s'immobiliser, face contre terre d'avoir déployé tant d'efforts pour contenir ses animaux. Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de son amie. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'entende, sa respiration était saccadée et ses lèvres pincées par l'effort. L'esprit du froid saisit son visage brûlant entre ses mains, y laissant une empreinte de givre. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ce front tant aimé, et en murmurant de plates excuses ainsi qu'une promesse de retour, il s'envola, laissant les animaux réconforter la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais certaine que personne ne lisait ma fiction… En allant jeter un coup d'œil, j'ai vu que c'était faux, alors merci beaucoup! Il est très court, trop court, mais je voulais vous satisfaire le plus rapidement possible et puisque j'en poste un autre bientôt, sa compensera…

Chapitre 2

PDV Jack

10 ans aujourd'hui que je ne sens plus son parfum. 10 ans que je n'entends plus son rire cristallin. 10 ans que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie. 10 ans, sa peut paraitre très court dans une vie d'immortel. Mais pour moi, c'est horriblement long.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire cette tête d'enterrement Jack! C'est le solstice d'hiver aujourd'hui, ton jour préféré!

Mon jour préféré. Si sa l'a été à une époque, ce temps est révolu depuis longtemps. Je masque mon attitude maussade d'un sourire étincelant en me retournant vers le foutu kangourou qui venait de m'aborder.

-Je sais bien Bunnymund. Ce n'est rien, laisse tomber.

-Il fallait pas que tu passe en Amérique du Sud aujourd'hui?, me demanda le lapin avec perplexité

-Bunny, bunny, bunny. Il va vraiment falloir que je te fasse des cours de géographie. , dis-je, exaspéré.

-Je suis très bon en géographie tu sauras!,s'indigna mon ami

-Hmm hmm, je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

-Hey!

-Les garçons! Arrêtez sa tout de suite! Non mais! Un jour important comme aujourd'hui et vous vous chicanez comme des gamins!, nous interrompit Fée en un tourbillon de plumes colorées.

-Heureux de te voir aussi, Fée, firent-nous en un synchronisme d'ironie parfait.

Elle ne fit que soupirer avant d'aller rejoindre Nord à tire d'ailes. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Homme de la Lune se manifesta enfin, comme l'avait prédit le père noël. Le rayon argenté percuta le cercle devant lequel Fée voletait déjà, excitée comme une puce. Je m'y rendis avec plus de circonspection. C'était la première fois que j'assistais au choix de l'Homme de la Lune. Près de moi, Bunny murmurait.

-Pitié, pas l'esprit d'Halloween. Oh non, pire, Morphée. Surtout pas Morphée…

Plus loin, les lutins prenaient des paris, mais je ne pourrais rapporter ce que j'entendais, avec un langage étrange comme le leur. Autour du «Cercle Du Choix», comme nous l'avions baptisé, avec Bunny, régnaient les 5 Gardiens. Sam, le célèbre passeur d'aurore, Fée, la gentille fée des dents, Bunny, le grand lapin de pâques, Nord, l'incontournable père Noël et… Moi. Jack Frost. Le simple petit esprit du froid et de l'amusement. Nous observions avec excitation et inquiétude l'hologramme de la légende choisie se former peu à peu. En reconnaissant la silhouette, mon cœur sauta un battement. Ces cheveux roux flamboyants, ces yeux d'argent liquide pétillants, le petit cardinal Rampam perché sur son épaule, la silhouette fine… Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était Tara. Bunny laissa sortir un sifflement admirateur alors que Nord avait les yeux brillants et Sam des étoiles qui lui sortaient littéralement des yeux. Même Fée semblait sonnée.

-Elle est magnifique.

C'était la première phrase prononcée depuis près d'une minute. Tous approuvèrent vigoureusement, mais je sentais leurs regards brûlants sur moi.

-Tu la connais, Jack?, me demanda Nord, intrigué. Comment elle s'appelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?

Tous attendaient après ma réponse. J'inspirai profondément avant de vider mon sac.

-Elle, c'est Tara. L'esprit des animaux.

Évidemment personne ne savait qui elle était, comme moi auparavant. Cette prise de conscience me fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau. Mes amis ne me posèrent pas plus de questions pour l'instant, trop occupés à jauger Tara. Puis, ils se retournèrent de concert vers moi.

-C'est toi qui ira.

Malheureusement pour moi, je savais très bien de quoi il retournait. J'allais devoir aller la prévenir qu'elle avait été choisie pour intégrer les rangs de ceux qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Moi, celui qui l'avait trahie. Ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.


End file.
